The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf/Archive/2017/April 2017
This is an archive of '''The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf' Fark threads for the month of April, 2017'' Click this link for the current month, or here for the rest of the archive. Don't Give GOP Assholes Any Ideas # # # # # # # # General # History # International Internet International Space Station # # NATO North Atlantic Treaty Organization # # Worldwide Exchanges # The UN the United Nations # # G7 2017 Foreign Ministers meeting, Lucca, Italy hosted by Italian Foreign Minister Angelino Alfano # ## Women20 # # IMF International Monetary Fund * Christine Lagarde, Managing Director # WTO World Trade Organization # General U.S. Foreign Policy under Trump Europe # Several European Allies including Australia, the Netherlands, Estonia, Germany, Poland, the UK (Government Communications Headquarters or GCHQ) and France (General Directorate for External Security or DGSE) all passed electronic intelligence (sigint) to the US as part of a routine exchange of information # ## European Union # Germany # # ## # # MP Katarina Barley general secretary, Social Democrat (SPD) # Sigmar Gabriel foreign minister, Germany # Angela Merkel Chancellor of Germany # France # ## Election for President of France # # * Jean-Luc Mélenchon self-described communist * Emmanuel Macron centrist En Marche (On the Move) party * François Fillon center-right conservative Républicains party and Russian-friendly * Marine Le Pen far-right populist Front National party # # # # # # |two studies by the Oxford Internet Institute and Kevin Limonier of University of Paris VIII; manipulation found Twitter tends to be from automated accounts, whereas Facebook users were manipilated by junk news|prop}} # # Marine Le Pen leader of National Front party, candidate for president of France # # # # # # Emmanuel Macron # # Scotland # # # ## Nicola Sturgeon (SNP) First Minister of Scotland # The UK # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## General Parliamentary Election, 8 June 2017 # Jeremy Corbyn Labour Party leader and Donald Trump of the UK ## Michael Fallon Defense Minister, UK # Ukraine # Russia # ## # # # # # ## # ## # # # # # # Frantz Klintsevich deputy head, Federation Council's Committee for Defense and Security # Chechnya # Turkey Turkish President Recep Tayyip Erdogan # ## ## ### # Sweden # ## Demark Poland # ## Italy The Netherlands # ## Slovenia Montenegro Greece # Ireland Northern Ireland # Spain # # # {gibr}} # Gibraltar # # # {gibr}} Albania # Estonia # ## Asia Best Korea # # # # # # # # # ## ## ### ### # # # ## ### #### ### #### ### ## ## ## ## ## # # # # # # # Rodong Sinmun official newspaper of the ruling Workers' Party # South Korea # # Hong Joon-pyo Presidential candidate, South Korea # ## JoongAng Ilbo Korean newspaper, called Trump's claim about where the Carl Vinson was the "Carl Vinson lie" # ## Port of Busan ''largest port in South Korea # China # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## ### ### ## ### #### ### #### ### ## ## ## ## ## # # # # # President Xi Jinping # Anbang Insurance Group financial firm with links to members of China's Communist Party; entered agreement with Kushner Companies in March, 2017 # Japan # # # # Oribe Precision Instruments manufactures and sells survival equipment such as air filters; also builds underground concrete shelters # Seiichiro Nishimoto president, Habikino City-based Shelter # Malaysia India Indonesia # Middle East # # Iran # Guardian Council # Israel # # Benjamin Netenyahu Prime Minister, Israel # Breaking the Silence group of former soldiers that collects anonymous testimony from within the military about alleged abuses of Palestinians by the army # B'Tselem Israeli human rights groups # Syria # # # Khan Sheikhoun 4/4/2017 Chemical Attacks # ## # # # # # # # US Air Strike on Shayrat Air Base # ## ### ## ## ### ## ## ## # ## # # # ## # # ## Bashar al-Assad, president of Syria # Kuwait Azerbaijan Afghanistan # ## ## ## # Jordan Iraq # United Arab Emirates # Egypt Abdel Fattah el-Sisi dictator, president # Other Americas Latin America # Mexico # Mexican President Enrique Pena Nieto # ## ### Canada # # ## # # # ## # # David MacNaughton Canadian Ambassador to the US # Justin Trudeau Prime Minister, Canada # ## ### Peru Ecuador # Venezuela # Nicaragua # Oceania Austria # # ## # ## New Zealand US Ambassador to New Zealand nominee, Scott Brown former nude model # Northern Mariana Islands Africa Seychelles # South Africa #